Wigs and Tigers
by HPJellicleCat
Summary: "Why are you wearing a wig, Sirius?" Remus burst out laughing. "HEY! This is my Halloween costume!"   And how will a wig bring the two together? Ahhhh, you must read and find out. ;D Written for the 320 Prompts And Counting challenge by Princess.Nemo


**This was written for the 320 Prompts And Counting challenge by Princess. Nemo.**

**Let me know what you think about it. **

**PLEASE R&R! ^.^**

**Prompt: Wig**

"What on EARTH are you doing?"

Sirius jumped and swore as his head bumped against one of the wooden poles of his four poster bed.

Remus raised one eyebrow and his lips parted slightly. "Why are you wearing a _wig, _Sirius?"

"Well..." Sirius began, rubbing a spot on his head with a disgruntled look on his face.

All of a sudden, Remus burst out laughing. "Sorry," he gasped out, tears streaming down his face, "you just look SO funny with that thing on!"

"HEY! This is my Halloween costume!" Sirius protested.

Remus stifled another outbreak of laughter. "And what are you dressing up as? A fusion of Lucius and Severus?"

Sirius' hand connected with the back of Remus' head. "Don't be daft, I'm Michael Jackson."

"Michael," he fought the urge to laugh, "Jackson? Oh dear god, Sirius!" and once again he found himself crying of laughter.

"What?" Sirius sounded reproachful.

"Sirius...just because he was in 'Thriller' that does not make him a Halloween character; I'll have to slap James for showing you that video...and I'm afraid to inform you that Michael Jackson does not have shoulder length blonde hair with black streaks in it."

"...I got the clothes right though, yeah?"

Remus' eyes travelled downwards, taking in the outfit. Black leather jeans with a red stripe on the side and buckles and zippers everywhere, a black leather jacket in the same style as the jeans and shiny black buckled boots.

Remus' eyes were drawn to his leather clad thighs. He gritted his teeth slightly, using all his will-power to avert his gaze back to Sirius' face.

"Yes. But I'm pretty sure that's the 'Bad' costume not 'Thriller'."

"I don't want it to be BAD!" Sirius shrieked. "My costume has to be GOOD!"

Remus laughed. "Relax, Sirius, 'Bad' is a song by him. And you should take the wig off."

Sirius huffed. "I can't. It's magically stuck on; stays for 6 hours."

Remus found himself laughing uncontrollably again. "Sirius," he said when he could finally breathe again, "You are honestly the silliest person I've ever met. And about that hair...I think we could do something with it..."

**~weeeee~**

Sirius was in the bathroom, sitting on a "wheelie" chair and wriggling around a lot.

"Stop _fidgeting! _I have to get this right!"

Sirius immediately ceased all movement. He glanced into the mirror and looked at Remus, who was currently holding his wand, a pair of scissors and an array of other things Sirius didn't know.

He watched as Remus manoeuvred the scissors, cutting off bits of fake hair. Then he stared at the way he flicked his wand to perform a hair-colour charm; the gentle curve of his wrist, the curl of his fingers...Sirius ached to have those hands on his _body _rather than in his _hair._

Remus' lips parted slightly, eyes narrowing a little in concentration. He was leaning forward, analysing the hair intently. He was so close that Sirius could feel his hot breath on his neck.

Remus crinkled his nose lightly and sighed. Sirius felt a rush of air across his cheek as the chair spun around to face Remus.

He smiled slightly, a small curl at the corners of his lips.

"Time to do the front," he said, in a sing-song voice.

Sirius laughed shakily. It was going to be a lot more difficult to hide his problem _down there _now that Remus was actually facing it.

He raised the scissors, and started cutting. Sirius found it sodifficult to have him _that _close but not close enough.

Sirius just closed his eyes so that he was saved from having to watch the beautiful boy.

He could still feel him, though. His hands as they accidently brushed his forehead, the tingle of hot air as he breathed out...

After a while, Remus' hands moved away and his eyes snapped open. "Are you finished already?" he tried not to sound too disappointed. He really did enjoy this close proximity far too much.

Remus laughed lightly. "In a moment,"

He took out his wand and muttered something under his breath. A moment later, a huge smile spread across his face.

"DONE!"

He reached out and gently brushed the hair out of Sirius' eyes. His hands lingered a little bit too long, and he blushed a light pink as he realised.

He went to pull his hand away, muttering, "Sorry,"

Sirius grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eyes; golden brown clashing with stormy grey.

Remus had an odd expression on his face, stuck between surprise and curiosity and hope.

Sirius leaned forward slightly, tilting his head a little to the side. Every movement of his was slow and testing.

When Remus didn't move away, he let go of the hand and slid his own down the length of Remus' arm, finally coming to rest on his shoulder.

Both pairs of eyes followed the hand as it moved, then snapped back to each other as it reached its destination.

They watched each other with blatant curiosity, hopeful interest coursing through their veins.

Remus let out a long shaky breath and the hot air swept across Sirius' face.

He could _taste _the scent on his tongue, smell it as it seeped into every single pore. It overrode his brain, making his eyesight slightly foggy.

Without thinking, he leaned forward and captured that air before it could fully leave his mouth.

He felt the mouth under his freeze and mentally slapped himself for being so stupid.

He pulled back with an apology ready on his tongue, but suddenly, as Remus grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, his tongue was occupied with other matters.

**~weeeee~**

Sirius looked at himself in the mirror. The outfit, he knew, looked amazing, and the hair was..._hot. _

He had no idea what Remus had done to it, but it looked good. His hair was now ebony coloured (much like his natural hair) and the black streaks were now crimson.

It was slightly spiked at the back, and the fringe _almost _covered his right eye.

He smirked slightly. He looked _sexy._

He immediately rethought that as Remus stepped out of the bathroom.

Oh God, now _that _was sexy.

Sirius looked him up and down and his lips curled up at the corners, a small seductive smile gracing his lips.

"And what are you meant to be, Mr Moony?"

"I,"he said, "Am a _tiger."_

"Hmm, yes, I can see that..."

Sirius was slightly distracted by the fact that Remus was wearing black and white striped _leather _jeans, with a belt and an orange tank top with "RL" on it in white font.

He had a tail attached to the belt of the pants and small little black ears magically attached to his head. They disappeared into tufts of soft golden brown hair. He had fingerless fish net gloves on and raised them beside his face in a very claw-like fashion. Along with the barred teeth, magically applied whiskers and the (quite seductive) roar, he fit the part of a tiger very well.

Sirius made a low sound in the back of his throat, which ended up coming out as a soft sort of groan.

He practically _threw _himself on Remus and firmly locked his lips against his.

As they broke apart, gasping, Remus laughed. "Shouldn't _I _be the one pouncing on people."

"I think I have perfectly good reason to pounce on a sexy sexy man who happens to be dressed up as a tiger for Halloween."

Remus chuckled a bit and a light pink tinged his cheeks. He gently pushed Sirius away.

"Come on, Mr Horny-"

"HEY! I'M NOT MR HORNY!"

Remus raised one eyebrow and laughed. "You _pressed your body against mine_. I felt it all."

Sirius let out a short bark of laughter. "Okay, okay, let's go."

"Yes, James will be waiting."

"What's he going to be anyway?"

Remus looked at him like he was an idiot. Which he was. "Do you even have to ask?"

Sirius laughed again. "I suppose not."

Every year, James went as a flower; a _lily _to be precise. Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend's insistence to impress Lily. It was actually quite cute...

Sirius gently pulled on Remus' hand, leading him towards the door. "I forgot to compliment you on your hairdressing skills, by the way."

Remus laughed. "Why thank you,"

Sirius never got rid of that wig. He kept it forever. The idea was preposterous; throwing away the thing that had finally brought the two together...absolutely not.

Sirius loved his wig...almost as much as he loved his Moony.


End file.
